Conventional remote control techniques enable a respective user to control a playback device from a distance. For example, a conventional remote controller device typically includes many selectable buttons or keys. In response to pressing of a respective button, control logic in the conventional remote controller device produces a corresponding digital sequence of control information. Via an infrared transducer optical source disposed at an end of the remote controller device, the remote controller device outputs the sequence of control information on an infrared carrier signal to a target device. Typically, the target device being controlled is in the same room as the person operating the remote controller.
The target device receives and decodes data on the infrared carrier signal to reproduce the digital sequence of control data. The target device then executes a respective command represented by the received control data. Accordingly, via pressing of one or more buttons on a remote controller device, a user is able to remotely control a target device.
The conventional technique of remotely controlling a device can be used in any number of different applications in a home network environment. For example, the remote controller device can be used to control a DVD player, set-top box, television, stereo, computer, etc.
In accordance with one conventional application, a home network can include a cable set-top box to receive different channels of content in a cable network environment. Via selection of one or more buttons and respective transmission of one more commands from the remote controller device, a subscriber of cable services is able to remotely control the set-top box and play back desired content on a display screen.